


Evening for two?

by Shipitrealgood



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitrealgood/pseuds/Shipitrealgood
Summary: Bill invites another couple to share an evening with him and Hillary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! So this is my very first story in the world of fanfiction. I've been lurking around in this fandom for quite some time now, and I have finally managed to build up the courage to write and post something myself. English is not my first language, so bare with me. I wish to be a good writer some day in the far off future, so please feel free to leave some constructive criticism! I hope you like this one- shot, though I should warn you, its purely smut. Lots of sex going on here, so if you dont like that kind of stuff you should probably not read this. Oh well, here it goes, enjoy!

Hillary stood still as Bill tied the black silk ribbon to cover her eyes. His hands moved gently down her spine as he slowly dragged the zipper of her dress down. Her breathing got heavier as he stripped her down to her underwear with caressing hands. «So beautiful.» He said as she stood before him in her black bra with transparent lace and matching thong leaving nothing to the imagination.

Bill took her hand in his, and guided her towards their bed. Once again she felt his hands on her body, his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Hillary shuddered when his hands stopped at her nipples that were straining against the thin fabric. She felt him moving from his spot in front of her, and walked around her so his front was against her back. He kept his distance, their bodies didn’t touch. Silence enveloped them, the only sound in the room was Hillary’s heavy breathing. She had no idea how much time passed, she couldn't see anything due to the ribbon he had tied around her head. She didn’t know where he was, heck she didn’t even know if he was in the room anymore. The only thing she could do was stand still, trying to listen for andy hint of where he was.

«If you only knew what you do to me baby. How you affect me with just one look, your beautiful blue eyes boring in to mine. Or when you brush past me just barely touching me, leaving sparks on my skin. Or your perfume, that intoxicating smell that makes me want to lick your body all the time. And when we eat, and you let out small moans of appreciation. My God, that makes me want to drag you to the nearest wall and pund in to you hard and fast.» His hot breath against her ear made her weak in her knees. He still didn't touch her, and she grew impatient. Her body craved his touch, and her hand moved on its own accord when it reached behind her to seek contact. His hand stopped hers before she managed to touch him. «Eager are we baby? Now I don’t have to tie your hands as well, do I, will you be a good girl?» His husky voice sendt a pool of heat to her core. «Yes, I will be a good girl.» Hillary whispered, and stopped her wandering hand. 

Bill seemed to approve of her answer and cupped her breasts from behind. Hillary moaned at the contact, willing herself not to press her ass against his crotch. Bill kneaded her breasts, his expert hands moving just the way he knew would drive her crazy with want. Her breathing grew even harder, and she considered reaching out to him again. Her mind was racing with the pros and cons of having her hands tied, how bad could it really be, or rather how good could it be to submit herself to him fully? They had never done that before, and the thought intrigued her.

He could see how much his beautiful wife was struggling to keep still. He could tell how hard her brain was working, he practically heard the wheels turning inside her head. Maybe she wanted him to tie her hands together? His plan would actually work better if he tied her hands to the bed. Bill decided to keep teasing her through her bra just to test how far she was willing to let him go on his own. He drew his hands to a halt, tweaking her nipples between his long slender fingers. «Oh God» Hillary moaned and pressed her body against his, desperate to feel his body. She moved fast, so he didn’t realize what was happening before he felt her small hands cupping his groin through his pants.

«What did I tell you baby? No moving. Now I have to tie your hands.» He said as he took her small hands in his, laid her on the bed and tied her to the headboard. Her breath hitched when he bent over her and sucked her neck. Hillary let out a hum of approval as his lips marked her porcelain skin, leaving a trail of small red bruises on her slender neck. He could feel her pulse thudding hard under his lips. «Bill, please. I can't take it anymore.» Hillary said breathless. Her thighs were pressed tightly together to create pressure were she needed it the most. 

Bill scooted down on the bed, creating a trail with his wet tongue down her body. She spread her creamy thighs and waited for him to continue his path downwards. «Please what darling?» his southern accent dripping with arousal. «Please touch me.» «Baby I am touching you, aren't I?» He dipped his tongue in her bellybutton. He found it amusing how aroused and desperate she sounded. «Ahhh, I want you to touch my pussy. I want you to lick it and put your fingers inside me. God, I want your dick Bill. That big, thick dick in my tight pussy.» Bill had a hard time keeping himself in check as her words sendt rivers of blood to his shaft. But he knew if his plan was to work, he had to keep a slow pace. He closed his eyes and let out a soundless breath to contain himself.

«Like this?» He said as his tongue licked from her ass to her clit. Her underwear was soaked with her arousal and he could taste her juices on this tongue. «Oh, God yes! Remove my underwear baby. Your tongue feels so good on my pussy.» Bill did as he was told, and removed her underwear agonizingly slow before he lowered his head between her legs once again. He blew on her clit, making her shiver and whimper. He took his time lapping up her juices before he sucked her clit hard. «Yes, yes, ahh God, yes!» Hillary screamed as she felt the white flames erupt through her whole body. Bill didn’t let go of her clit before he felt her body calm down.

He slowly dragged his index finger up and down her opening, coating it with her moisture before he slipped it inside of her. His wife moaned and her hips started undulating against his finger. Bill moved his finger in and out of her, keeping a slow pace. Her muscles tightened around his finger and he knew she was close to another orgasm. «Are you going to cum around my finger, Hillary?» He asked, his mouth dangerously close to her swollen clit. His wife was to busy concentrating on her pleasure and trying to break free from the ribbon he had tied around her hands to answer. His finger halted its movements, and his other hand held her hips making it impossible for her to move. «No, no dont stop baby, please dont stop. I’m so close» she sobbed. He kept still for a moment before boring his finger in and out of her again with long and hard strokes, while his tongue licked her clit as if his life were depending on it. Her world came crashing down and she couldn't control her trembling body, her juices flowing everywhere. 

Bill took advantage of her orgasm to start undressing himself. He watched her body twisting in pleasure as he ripped of his pants and freed his pulsing member from its strain. Hillary was finally starting to catch her breath as she felt the heat from his body over her. His lips were on hers before she could say anything. She opened her mouth to him, her tongue starting a familiar dance with his. When they parted to breathe she whispered in his ear «I bet you're hard for me baby. I can’t wait to feel you buried in me, so big. Mmm to feel you cum inside of me. Come on honey I want you.»

It was all Bill needed to hear, so he coated his rock hard shaft in her opening before he slowly entered her. The moan that Hillary let out was enough to almost come undone there and then, but his willpower made him hold on. Hillary was so lost in the pleasure of finally having him inside her that she didn’t hear the door opening and closing as two people quietly entered the room. Bill gave them a nod as to tell them to get closer, and when they did he started moving in and out of Hillary’s wet heat. «Mmm, that feels so good honey.» Hillary said when she felt him move.

Hillary was nearing another orgasm, but Bill could tell she needed a little extra to push her over the edge. That was when he realized he would introduce her to their company. He put his finger to his lip to signalize them to be quiet, then he pointed to the female before he moved his finger to point at Hillary’s clit. The female seemed to understand what he wanted, and moved slowly towards them with big eyes that turned dark with arousal. The man kept still, and started to stroke himself to hardness. 

The female carefully sat on her knees next to Hillary’s naked form. When Hillary felt the shift on the bed and realized it wasn't her husband causing it, she tensed. «Bill, whats going on?» She asked uncertainly. Bill kept moving in and out of her and answered. «Remember a couple of weeks ago when we agreed that it would be fun to invite another couple to join us in bed?» «Y- ahh, yes?» «Well here they are, baby. They are here and we are ready to make this a memorable night for all of us, especially you since it’s your birthday in an hour.» As Hillary was ready to respond, the female reached out and started to rub Hillary’s clit, making her answer drown in a moan. «Thats it baby, feel not think.» Bill said as he sped up, his thighs slapping against hers. The female adjusted herself to lick Hillary’s breasts while she kept rubbing her clit to keep up with Bills pace.

«Oh, God, ahh!» Hillary screamed as she came. Bill spilled inside of her as her inner walls tightened around him. «Damn baby, that was intense.» Hillary had a hard time talking due to her hard breathing. The woman moved her fingers to Hillary’s opening when Bill withdrew from her, coating them in her juices before moving them even further south to her asshole. «I’m going to untie your hands now baby, okay?» Bill asked while hovering over her. «Yes, please do.» Hillary answered. With her hands free from their restraint, she reached around her husbands neck, and kissed him soundly. «You are just unbelievable.» She whispered in his ear and kissed him again. Bill let out a small laugh at his wife’s statement. «Oh, well you know. Everything I do, I do for you darlin’.» 

The woman was playing with Hillary’s asshole licking it, and stroking it with her finger. «Now there is a man here to babe. And I can tell by the look on his face that he wants to be inside your ass, is that okay?» Bill asked tentatively. The other females ministrations made it hard for her to speak, her finger was now going in and out of her tight ass. The other man came up behind the woman and kissed her soundly on the mouth. The woman moved over, and everyone guided Hillary on her knees. She could feel him pressing the tip of his hardness against her tight opening, before slowly widening her hole with his dick as he entered her. «Oh my» She moaned and collapsed a bit forward. «Bill come here I want to touch you.» Bill didn’t need to be told twice, and he picked up her upper body and placed himself underneath her.

Hillary was quick to latch on to her husbands broad chest with her mouth, licking, sucking and biting him when the other man hit the right places in her anus. Her hands wandered down to his semi erect manhood, and stroked him to full hardness again. The other woman was leaving trails of kisses on her back, making Hillary hum in pleasure. «I’m going to cum, shit, yes!» She screamed between kisses. Her hole body trembled when she orgasmed. «Thats it baby, so fucking sexy.» Bill said and kissed her.

When the kiss ended, Hillary shifted her pelvis and guided his manhood to her opening. «You too baby, I want both of you at the same time.» She murmured. «Okay baby, but what about our other friend here, aren't we going to give her some lovin’ too?» The other woman had started to touch herself while kissing Hillary’s back, the scene before her had been too arousing for her not to. «Where is she?» Hillary asked. «Right here.» Bill said and guided her hand to the other woman. «Well were going to need to switch positions for this to work.» Hillary simply stated and pushed the other man from her ass. «Bill you keep still, then I go like this, you come back behind me, and you come closer so that I can reach you.» She said while moving. Soon enough everybody was positioned and ready.

«Now, I have never done this before, but I know a few tricks from experience, so you have to bare with me on this.» Hillary said to the other woman before she reached out her hand and playing with her body. «What are you waiting for boys?» Hillary said as she lowered her head to kiss the woman full on the lips. The men were too transfixed on the two women to move. They watched how Hillary explored the other woman’s body with her wandering hands, how she kissed her with passion and how she rubbed her bare breasts against the woman’s body. Both women moaned into each others mouths at the contact before Hillary's mouth traveled to the females breasts kissing, sucking and nipping at her nipples as her right hand traveled south to her opening. «Gosh your skin is so soft.» Hillary said between kisses. Bill watched as Hillary tentatively started to rub circles on the other woman’s clit with her thumb, earning her a deep moan in return. 

Bill was pulled out of the trance when he felt something wet on his thigh. When he turned to look, he found it was Hillary’s juices dripping from her glistening folds. He was quick to move one of his hands to her folds to tease her clit. Hillary turned her head and said, «Mmm, boys I’m running out of patience here.» Before turning her head back, making her mouth busy with the breasts before her. Both men positioned themselves and pushed inside her at the same time, grunting in unison. «Oh fuck! This feels amazing, you stretch me so good.» As the men pumped in and out of her, Hillary licked her way down to the other woman’s opening. She used two of her fingers in and out of her while licking her clit. The woman moaned and threaded her fingers in Hillary’s blonde tresses. «You like that? You like having my fingers inside of you, my tongue licking your swollen clit?» The woman moaned at her words and started to undulate her hips against her fingers, desperate for more.

The two men were trying to the best of their ability to hold on, but the moans and whimpers of pleasure was making it hard for them. Hillary was focusing hard on the task of pleasuring the other woman, but as she felt the tingles in her lower half, she was more determent than ever to make them come together. «Harder, I want to feel you as deep inside of me as possible boys.» The men spent the last of their powers in pounding into her as hard as they could over and over again. «Yes, thats it, keep going.» 

Hillary was strangely enjoying pleasuring another woman. She liked how her tongue felt against the slippery fold of her sex, and the heat and tightness around her fingers as she pushed them in and out. She was loosing control over her breathing and movements and she knew that she couldn't hold the orgasm off any longer. So she did what Bill always did to make her go crazy, she bent her fingers, pushing against the woman’s g-spot and sucked hard at her clit. This sendt the woman over the edge, screaming in pleasure. Hillary followed right behind her, pushing herself hard against the two dicks inside her, which in turn made them empty themselves inside of her in thick hard spurts.

She collapsed against her husband unable to move. The other man and woman quickly collected themselves and left the room. Hillary stayed on top of her husband, unmoving for a couple of minutes, catching her breath before a content sigh left her mouth. «I second that.» Bill chuckled, and removed the silk ribbon that covered her eyes, before slipping out of her and rolling them over.«Don’t move, I’ll be right back.» He said before sliding out of the bed, and walked in to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a warm washcloth in his hands. «Spread your legs baby.» 

Hillary’s eyes flew open, surprise evident on her face. «Relax baby, I wasn’t thinking about another round, I simply want to clean you.» «Oh my God, I was worried for a second there honey. I really dont think I could go for another round even if I wanted to.» Bill smiled as he cleaned her thighs. «So I take it you liked your little present?» Hillary put her right hand on her forehead and rested the left over her stomach. «Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Couldn’t you tell?» Bill laid down next to her and pulled her close to his chest. «I think I died a little when both of you came inside of me.» «But what a way to go baby, what a way to go. Now I think you deserve some rest, you're probably exhausted.» He kissed her forehead and turned to shut the lights off. «Youre right honey, I honestly don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow.» He held her close to his chest as they settled for sleep. «Oh, and honey?» Bill said. «Yes?» «Happy birthday, I love you.» Hillary beamed up to him in the dark. «Thank you, baby. I love you too.»


End file.
